Tony Blair/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Jean Chrétien - Tony Blair.jpg| Left to right: Mr. Jean Chretien (Prime Minister, canada) with Mr. Tony Blair (UK Prime Minister). NATO photos. Paul Martin - Tony Blair.jpg| De izquierda a derecha, el británico Tony Blair, el surafricano Thabo Mbeki, el rumano Adrian Nastase, el español José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, la neozelandesa Helen Clark y el canadiense Paul Martin, ayer en Budapest. AP Stephen Harper - Tony Blair.jpg| Blair Calls Stephen ‘Stephen’ Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Tony Blair.jpg| British Prime minister Tony Blair meets with President Bill Clinton in the Oval Office of the White House, in Washington, Feb. 5, 1998. AP PHOTO George W. Bush - Tony Blair.jpg| All sewn up: Tony Blair and President George Bush at the infamous 2002 summit at Bush's ranch house in Crawford, Texas, where the two men spoke about invading Iraq AFP Barack Obama - Tony Blair.jpg| World changing: Tony Blair and Barack Obama together in Downing Street in 2005. Mr Blair says the new President could unite the world PA Hillary Clinton - Tony Blair.jpg| Hillary Clinton with Tony Blair in 2010 Photo: REUTERS/Jason Reed América Central México * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Tony Blair.jpg| Scene at Yale: Yale President Richard C. Levin in conversation with Tony Blair (former British Prime Minister) and Ernesto Zedillo (former President of Mexico). Photo: Michael Marsland. Tony Blair - Vicente Fox.jpg| Blair y Fox dieron una conferencia de prensa conjunta. AP Felipe Calderón - Tony Blair.jpg| El exprimer ministro Tony Blair y Felipe Calderón.//FOTO:Cuartoscuro Enrique Peña Nieto - Tony Blair.jpg| Se reune Enrique Peña Nieto con Tony Blair RC América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Tony Blair.jpg| El último encuentro de Blair con un presidente argentino. Carlos Menem visitó Londres en 1998. BBC Fernando de la Rúa - Tony Blair.jpg| El primer ministro británico, Tony Blair, bebe mate en presencia del presidente argentino, Fernando de la Rúa. REUTERS Néstor Kirchner - Tony Blair.jpg| El encuentro entre Tony Blair y Néstor Kirchner en 2003. (AFP) Mauricio Macri - Tony Blair.jpg| El mandatario argentino se cruzó con el ex primer ministro británico, Tony Blair, con quien cruzó unas pocas palabras en el marco del Foro Económico Mundial que se celebra en la ciudad suiza de Davos. Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Tony Blair.jpg| Brasília, 30 de julho de 2001 - O primeiro-ministro britânico Tony Blair foi recebido pelo presidente Fernando Henrique Cardoso no Palácio do Planalto. Blair ficará dois dias no Brasil. Reuters Lula da Silva - Tony Blair.jpg| Davos (Suíça) - Presidente Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva durante encontro com o primeiro-ministro do Reino Unido,Tony Blair, no Fórum Econômico Mundial. Ao fundo, o ministro das Relações Exteriores, Celso Amorim. Foto: Ricardo Stuckert/PR. Agência Brasil Dilma Rousseff - Tony Blair.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff recebeu, nesta terça-feira (28), o Sr. Tony Blair Ex-Primeiro-Ministro do Reino Unido e representante do quarteto “ONU, Estados Unidos, União Europeia e Rússia para o Oriente Médio”, no Palácio do Planalto. TDP Chile * Ver Ricardo Lagos - Tony Blair.jpg| "Ricardo Lagos, el Presidente de Chile, era un aliado, un hombre realmente inteligente y sensible, un político progresista, pero con un coraje para hacer cosas duras." Michelle Bachelet - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) meets Chile's President Michelle Bachelet (R) and Foreign Minister Alejandro Foxley for bi-lateral talks at an EU-Latin America summit in Vienna May 12. REUTERS/Heinz-Peter Bader Colombia * Ver Andrés Pastrana - Tony Blair.jpg| Visita de Estado del presidente Pastrana al Reino Unido. Saludando a el primer ministro Tony Blair en 10 Downing Street. APA Álvaro Uribe - Tony Blair.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Alvaro Uribe (d), saluda al ex primer ministro de Inglaterra Tony Blair (i) el 13 de enero de 2009, durante una reunión que mantuvieron en la residencia de la embajadora colombiana en Washington DC (EEUU), Carolina Barco. Ambos dignatarios discutieron asuntos de política internacional, seguridad en Oriente Medio, los avances de Colombia y los retos que el país enfrenta. EFE Juan Manuel Santos - Tony Blair.jpg| Equipo de asesores de Tony Blair estará en el equipo de Juan Manuel Santos. Foto: Fernando Ruiz / Partido de la U Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Tony Blair.jpg| UK: LONDON: PERUVIAN PRESIDENT FUJIMORI MEETS TONY BLAIR. AP Archive Alejandro Toledo‏‎ - Tony Blair.jpg| Peruvian President Alejandro Toledo meets UK Prime Minister Blair. AP Archive Ollanta Humala - Tony Blair.jpg| Ollanta Humala y Tony Blair se reunieron en el Palacio de Gobierno. El Comercio Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Tony Blair.jpg| Influence: Hugo Chavez being greeted by former Prime Minister Tony Blair during a visit to Downing Street Fuentes Categoría:Tony Blair